headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars 74
"The Iskalon Effect" is the story title to the seventy-fourth issue of the first volume of the ''Star Wars'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics, based on the popular Star Wars sci-fi/fantasy film series by George Lucas. The story was written by Mary Jo Duffy. It was illustrated by Ron Frenz and inked by Tom Palmer. Palmer also composed the cover art illustration for this issue. It was colored by Glynis Wein and lettered by Joe Rosen. The story was edited by Louise Jones with Danny Fingeroth as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an August, 1983 cover date and carried a cover price of 60 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca and the droids, C-3PO and R2-D2 arrive on the water planet of Iskalon. The Millennium Falcon sits atop a floating platform. Staring out across the vast, unending ocean, Luke is taken aback to see so much water. Leia is reminded of her home planet of Alderaan. A green-skinned amphibious being, Mone, emerges from the water with a large smile. Seeking to be sociable, he decides that the wookiee looks overheated and needs to be cooled off, so he splashes him with a large blast of sea water. Chewbacca is less than amused and Luke and Leia need to restrain him from attacking the grinning Iskalonian. Threepio and Artoo keep a safe distance, mindful of what all of this water would do to a droid if they were submerged in it. Threepio reminds Artoo about how they group had to momentarily abandon the search for Han Solo to undertake a mission to track down a missing Rebel spy, Tay Vanis, who was last seen in the Iskalon system. Lando makes contact some of the locals and gets directions to a transparent transit tube that will allow air-breathers to travel downward into the underwater capital city of Pavillion. Having visited Iskalon in the past, Lando has a working knowledge of their culture. They meet up with Primor, who is the leader of the "schools" of Iskalonians on this world. As they make their way through the transit tubes, they are unaware of the presence of a silent human walking behind them. Their attention is actually upon the squadron of Aquatic assault stormtroopers parading outside the transit tubes. Ever since rumors of fomenting rebellion began originating in the Iskalon system, the Empire has insisted on maintaining a military presence on all worlds. Primor explains how the Imperials had already subjugated two other planets in this system; Telfrey, which was utterly destroyed, and Iskalon's sister world Gamandar, which now houses an Imperial fortress. The group meets Kendle, who is the wife of Mone and the daughter-in-law of Primor. As they continue to discuss the Rebels' reason for being on Iskalon, Kendle informs them that Tay Vanis' protocol droid, K3PX was last sighted on Gamandar. They decide that a team must now go to Gamandar to investigate. Lando decides that Chewie and he should go since Luke and Leia are too recognizable and would be instantly spotted by Imperial forces. Mone and the droids likewise agree to accompany Lando. Primor does not like the idea of Mone going with them, but Mone insists, citing his past friendship with Tay Vanis as his motivation. On Gamandar, Admiral Griggor Tower receives a communique from his spy on Iskalon. Tower is pleased to learn about the Rebel presence on Iskalon and believes that Lord Vader will approve of his next course of action. He tells the spy that he will give him enough lead time to get off-world before engaging an attack. After Lando and Chewie leave, Primor decides to take Luke and Leia deep-sea diving so that they can explore the wonders of Iskalon more. He outfits them with suits and a rebreather and shows them how to use a weapon called a stinger for fending off predators. At the Gamandar Citadel, Admiral Tower receives word that his spy is halfway between Iskalon and Gamandar. He then presses a button on a control panel and sneers. On Iskalon, Luke experiences a troubling ripple in the Force. As they swim near one of the transit tubes, they see Kendle lying on the floor inside. Her water tank is shattered and she is suffocating. Though not an experienced swimmer, Luke races to save her. He reaches her, but Leia is concerned that they might not be able to get her back into the water in time. Admiral Tower launches a missile towards Iskalon. The Millennium Falcon is on its flight path and Lando takes evasive action to avoid being hit. The missile strikes the watery surface of the planet, instigating the Iskalon Effect. A giant tidal wave erupts, smashing through the walls of Pavillion. Appearances * Luke Skywalker * Leia Organa * Lando Calrissian * Chewbacca * C-3PO * Mone * R2-D2 * Griggor Tower * Unnamed Imperial spy * Darth Vader * Han Solo * K-3PX * Kiro * Tay Vanis * Yom Argo * Alliance to Restore the Republic * First Galactic Empire :* Imperial Stormtroopers :* Aquatic assault stormtroopers (9) * Alderaanians Leia Organa only. * Gamandars * Human cyborgs Griggor Tower only. * Iskalonians (7) 14 on the cover; various races. :* Frid (1) :* Chuhkyvi :* Graygl (1) :* Inleshat (3) :* Nejma (1) :* Striber (1) * Lahsbees (5) * Socorrans Lando Calrissian only. * Tatooinians Luke Skywalker only. * Telfreyans (7) * Wookiees Chewbacca only. * Alderaan * Death Star I * Trans-Nebular Sector * Iskalon System :* Gamandar ::* Gamandar Citadel :* Iskalon ::* Pavillion :* Telfrey * Lahsbane * Tatooine * Yavin IV * E-11 blaster rifle * Iskalon stinger * Millennium Falcon * TIE/In starfighter (6) * Alien physiology * Aquatic respiration * Premonition * 3 ABY/4 ABY * Admiral * Ambassador * Aquatic * Astromech droid * Battle of Yavin * Droid * Fish * Princess * Protocol droid * Robot * Spy Notes & Trivia * The events of this issue take place in either late 3 ABY or early 4 ABY. * The events of this issue take place in between Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (also after Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire). * Luke Skywalker also appears in flashback to when he first met the Lahsbees on the planet Lahsbane. Star Wars 73 * Although Darth Vader is seen looming on the cover to this issue, he only appears in a one-panel flashback. He is referenced several times throughout the story however. * Tay Vanis and Yom Argo appear in a one-panel flashback only in this issue. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 5 * Star Wars Omnibus 18 See also External Links * * * * Star Wars, Volume 1 #74 at Wookieepedia References ---- Category:Star Wars Vol 1 Category:1983/Comic issues Category:August, 1983/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Chronologized